1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing new 3D stereoscopic video from 2D video, and more particularly, to a method for producing new 3D stereoscopic video from 2D video in order for a work manager to effectively deliver stereoscopic directing results to sub-workers.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as 3D displays have become prevalent due to the development of technologies, consumer demand for 3D images has also increased. Thus, in order to provide insufficient 3D images, a method of converting existing 2D images into 3D images has been commonly used. However, conversion of a 2D image into a 3D image is so complicated and elaborate that it is manually performed in many cases, causing a problem in that professional manpower and a great amount of time are required. Thus, recently, tools for automatically converting images have been developed.
In order to generate a stereoscopic image, a background and an object are segmented, and a depth value is given to the segmented object or a 3D object is generated and fit to a 2D image to obtain a depth map. Rendering is performed by using the depth map or the 3D object to generate left and right eye images. The operations from the object segmentation and stereoscopic image generation need to be configured in an effective pipeline form; however, currently, the operations are separately performed in different tools. Thus, if compatibility between tools is not supported or if a format is not supported, efficiency and quality of production are degraded.
Also, in order to convert a 2D image into a 3D stereoscopic image, 3D space depth information that cannot be expressed in a 2D image should be artificially generated. A 3D stereoscopic image may be generated by providing appropriate depth information to objects of a 2D image. Here, if workers arbitrarily provide depth information to objects or work clips of an image, space information of an overall stereoscopic conversion outcome may lack consistency.
For a 2D to 3D conversion requiring large-scale manual operations, it is very intricate to give instructions to several workers one by one. In particular, without a work manager or a system for managing overall conversion operation, it may be difficult to maintain consistency of overall stereoscopic operations.